BioShock:The Defender
by firehawk132
Summary: Subject-Alpha is the first Alpha-Series Big Daddy.His Little Sister,Sierra,and him go for a walk to gather ADAM,but happen to walk into the New Years Party during the New Year's Riot,and Sierra is taken by Splicers!Alpha must recover and rescue her!
1. Chapter 1

****

BioShock:The Defender

Chapter One:Two Wars Begin

Subject-Alpha pounded on the golden-colored came walked slowly over to the next vent and pounded on saw a pair of yellow eyes and then the small girl came out."Look at what I made,Daddy!",She didn't seem to notice."It's you!",She gleafully helped her out of the vent,and he slowly walked with her through the streets of the under-ocean city of scouted ahead of him as he just slowly walked behind led him into a strange place that,on the entrance sign,said:KASHMIR followed her inside,and saw a bunch of rich,high-class people dancing read a sign above that said:New Year's 1958!This was a New Year's celebration that his Little Sister,Sierra,was leading him looked at Alpha in sheer man even said:"Get the hell out of here,you freak!And take your little demon with you!".Alpha just followed Sierra with his helmet-light on yellow.

All of a sudden,the Andrew Ryan statue exploded!Everybody began screaming,and through the chaos,Alpha was separated from Sierra."DADDY!",Alpha heard Sierra yell.

Suddenly,people came out from behind the blown-up were not normal faces were jagged and had bumps,some that looked like giant looked like they had severe small pox growing on their looked as if they were growing fungus on their of them wore creepy bird-like masks."SPLICERS!!!",a woman yelled,before a Thuggish Splicer came and beat her to death with a Tire Iron."Long live Atlas!",they all yelled."Death to Ryan!".

Alpha took out his Grenade Rivet-Gun and shot through afew splicers in an attempt to get to Sierra,who had been taken by a Spider was a civilian massacre!

Alpha pursued his baby girl's captor until a splicer came out surprisingly from a corner and hit him with a Hypnotize Big Daddy plasmid."DADDY!Help me,please!The monsters took me!",Sierra cried and screamed,but Subject-Alpha had been hypnotized into doing whatevr the splicers wanted him to do.  
The first splicer said:"HAHA!Okay,Big off the helmet".Alpha obeyed,and took off his helmet after pressing several buttons and removing several lockings.",take this Double-Barreled Shotgun and place it against your face".

Alpha,again,was forced to obey due to the plasmid's effects."Now,fire an Anti-Personnal Round right into your brain".Alpha tried to ,almost emeadiately,he pulled the trigger,and everything blacked out.......

****

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2:Daddy Awakens

**Chapter 2:Daddy Awakens**

**18 Years Later**

**Under Mid-Atlantic Ocean**

**Kashmir Restaurant Ruins **

His eyes slowly was in extreme the hell happened?He was THINKING about !He was never able to think for himself before!Alpha looked around to see nothing but debris,and below him,where his head was laying,a splatter of blood and a Shotgun laying next to ?He saw a lot of looking like they were brutally murdered with a Wrench,or LeadPipe or on the ground behind Alpha was his Grenade picked it up,and further examined his was terrible seeing all these destroyed things and climbed over the debris and,finally,remembered this place:The Kashmir Restaurant,the location of the New Year's Eve Riot in which the Splicers sent by Atlas came and slaughtered the supporters of Andrew place were his baby girl was captured by place where he was hypnotized and forced to kill himself by shooting himself in the head with a was so couldn't do anything to help knew she was probably was she?Alpha went up a large flight of stairs and came to an exit,that had a strange machine by only machine that still functioned here,Alpha voice audio on the mchine said:"My Daddy's smarter then Einstein!STRONGER THEN HERCULES!And lights a fire...with a snap of his finger!Are you as good as my daddy,mister?Not if you don't splice at the Gatherer's Garden,you aren't!".Alpha read the machine name:Gatherer's went up to it,and saw a strange object sitting on the picked it said:PLASMID:Incinerate! injected it into a hole on his Big Daddy glove,and he suddenly felt like he was being burned alive!Like he was being dipped in a deep puddle of hands were burning so bad,that he fell to the floor and dipped them into a puddle of body was like a volcano errupting all over himself!He fell to the floor in pain,but suddenly,it finally coughed multiple times,and pulled himself looked at his left was engulfed in flame!He melted some ice blocking the door and he left the Kashmir ,coming from his hands!AMAZING! 'Those Plasmids may help me find,my,my poor baby',Alpha remembered as much as he could from that riot that took place eighteen years ago:the splicers seemed to work for a man named 'Atlas'. splicers sent by Atlas took ,if Alpha were to find this "Atlas" guy,he could find Sierra!Alpha reloaded his Grenade Rivet-Gun,and found a dead Bouncer Big Daddy detached the Bouncer's Drill and put it on his own ,Subject Alpha had a Big Daddy Drill,to!

Suddenly,Alpha heard a voice:"Don't run!".A Splicer from behind came and clobbered Alpha with a turned quickly and drilled the splicer,and it was a very gorey Splicer's entrails and blood and guts had flown around the room,which also re-painted the Drill.

It was time for Alpha to set out for clues as to where this Atlas man might knew one thing for sure:He would stop at nothing to save Sierra.


	3. Chapter 3:A New Ally

**Chapter 3:A New Ally**

Alpha wandered into the next corridor and saw many took out his Greande Rivet-Gun and fired on them without either of them knowing of his splicer ran over to attack Alpha,but Alpha latched onto the splicer's shoulders and head-butted didn't know where to 'd never seen Rapture in ruins was the year 1976,and Alpha had expected to see Rapture still in great ,now:Splicers,Rogue Security,Corpses,everything.'How did it come to this?',Alpha hardly remembered anything from the New Year's Eve that he had summarily killed himself and his baby girl,Sierra,was .Taken by Atlas' Splicers.  
Alpha again examined his surroundings,and felt a hard depression run through him from head to wanted to cry out to Sierra,yell:"Baby!Where are you?Where did they take you baby girl?".She was only five years looking around for awhile,Alpha found a square object with wires was a picked it up and listened into it."Hello,can anyone hear me?This is Brigid Tenenbaum!If you can hear me,please,say something!",the radio voice did his Big Daddy groan into the radio to let the person know he was there."Yes!Who is this?",Tenenbaum moaned again,with Tenenbaum seeming quite puzzled."Delta?Is this you again?I thought you'd gone to the surface with Eleanor years ago!Hold on,let me see who you are by the Security Camera near you".Tenenbaum looked on the Security saw a Big Daddy who looked like a mix of a normal Alpha Series and a Rosie."Wha-Hold on,my friend.I must conscult my Little they know what kind of Big Daddy you are".Tenenbaum went on hold,and afew minutes later,after Alpha had killed afew more splicers,Tenenbaum came back over the radio:"This is what the Little Ones have told me about you:You are the second successfully created Big Subject Delta,you were the first Big Daddy in the Little Ones know who you are after:your own Little Sister,Sierra.I will assist you in any way I can,and help you find her if she's still alive".Alpha was glad that he had assistance."Find me at my safehouse at Sofia Lamb Park",Tenenbaum added,"there,we will discuss on the Atlantic Express Train near you".


End file.
